


Hey Lover

by p0lt3rpup



Series: My Comort Ships [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Rewrite, Domestic, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, F/F, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, I Love the Losers Club (IT), M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup
Summary: Eddies alive, living with Richie-who's hopelessly in love with him.
Relationships: Audra Phillips/Patricia Blum Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris/Original Male Character(s)
Series: My Comort Ships [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865635
Kudos: 2





	Hey Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a reddie fix-it fic because adult reddie makes me soft and I love them :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter just to get the feel of how this is going to go.

Eddie's alive. He's alive. He's "just down the hall to the left" as the nurse whose nameplate read 'Emily'. Richie felt a hand on his shoulder: his head rose to meet Stans face, “Hey bud, we can go see him whenever. So whenever you’re ready,” Richie slowly nodded and repositioned his glasses. Stan rose from where he was standing. When Richie stood his back ached from leaning over and his ass hurt tremendously from the plastic hospital chairs that the group had been sitting in for hours on end. When they were reaching the door of Eddies room a doctor kindly informed them that Eddie has just gotten out of surgery and wasn’t quite awake yet. “Only on of you can visit right now,” Dr.Stanton informed. They all looked at Richie who swallowed and said “I’ll go, I drug him out. He’s the last person he saw-“ Beverly cut him off, “Rich-“ “Bev no, I have to go in there just to make sure he’s ok. I have to see it to believe it.” Beverly redacted her hand that was going to grab onto Richies arm. Dr. Stanton opened the door just enough so Richie could enter. After he entered, the fire shut nearly behind him. Leaving only Richie in the presence of Eddie, the one person he was ever grown to love.


End file.
